


Whiskey In Tea Cups

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Older Couple, AU human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Megstiel had their happy ever after.Meg just got a little more time.





	Whiskey In Tea Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diablo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diablo77/gifts).



"Hello there" a pair of dark sparkling eyes said peeked around the opening door of 14B. Ruby figured this to be Mrs Novak, the name on the label of the oversized UPS box she was holding. Her neighbor was heavy leaning on a plain black cane while negotiating the door. Her creased parchment skin resembled the pages of a beloved heirloom book. The sterling silver of her hair was cut to the jaw in a classic bob that shaped her face into an elegant profile."Can I help you?" she asked. Ruby set the box at her feet. 

"Mrs. Novak? I'm Ruby, your neighbor down the hall. UPS just delivered your package to my door." Ruby out of habit put her hands in her pockets nodding at the box. She was shifting in her shoes and mindful of trying to keep her face from sliding into her default frown of indifference. "I was just leaving it here for you."

"Thank you I was wondering if this was ever going to arrive. They tell you a week but, you never know with overseas shipping" Mrs. Novak said as she was bending over the box putting on the reading glasses that hung on a beaded string around her neck. Her small thin wrists were full of thin gold bangles that slid down her sun freckled limbs. Her pink tipped fingers passed over the package. Bringing herself back to height, "I'm sorry to be a bother and ask. Would you mind helping me bring in this package?" she looked at her cane with an embarrassed chagrin. 

Ruby nodded in agreement with a polite smile. She cradled the box in her arms and waked into the apartment. Mrs. Novak laughed, "Also please call me, Meg. These days the only people that call me Mrs Novak are Doctors and Bill Collectors" Even with the fragility of her body her smile and crackling eyes spoke of a sharp mind and open air. 

The apartment smelled of lavender and coffee which gave her home an instantly cozy feel. With the tapestries on the walls in jeweled tones over the well worn slightly fraying sofa on the far end of the living room. Her home felt like this welcoming hug. There was a oversized bouquet of flowers on the dinning table. It looked like french lavender, white roses, and baby's breath. Her apartment was larger than Ruby's small studio down the hall. Every flat surface seemed to be covered with porcelain figurines, family photos and all sorts of silk flower arrangements. The most striking thing was the ceiling to floor bookshelf down the hallway to the kitchen. It was crammed with all sorts of books some leather bound editions and some paperback. The apartment had the feel of some grand lived-in house made to squeeze into a simple one bedroom one bath apartment. Even with all the souvenirs sown about the apartment showing a like well lived, she could tell that Mrs Evans was living alone.

Ruby put the large box down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Meg moved to open her box. She was having some trouble, Ruby noted the arthritic curve in her fingers. Trying to save her the embarrassment of struggling with the packing tape, Ruby gently took over. She opened it up just enough to let Meg pull out the contents. Ruby watched as she saw years fall of her face and a coy dimple appeared at the corner of her cheek. Meg pulled from the cardboard box and styrofoam peanuts a bone white tea cup. The cup had a thin gold border painted around the lip with a what looked like hand painted flower pattern around the middle.

"You know Castiel, that's my late husband" Meg speaking with strings of a memory hanging on each word. "the first present he ever bought me was a tea cup. He took me on a day trip to the shore. We just started dating. He borrowed his brother's Impala to impress me. When we got there he gave me this little horribly wrapped box. He used the Sunday funnies so the ink smeared all over my white dress." Meg looked over at Ruby as she took a seat next to her on the sofa. "He said 'Meg, One day, I'm gonna buy you the rest of this set and a house to keep it all in. He was true to his word our first house had a china cabinet with serving dishes and place settings for ten." laughing to herself and leaning over to Ruby like a best friend sharing a joke."Which came in handy when your a struggling penniless young couple. Those first nights we ate greasy Chinese takeout on those dishes with cheap whiskey in tea cups"

"He sounds great" Ruby said as she was helping unpack the tea set 

"He was a complete mess, God rest his soul. The man was a pack rat I couldn't open a closet without the near constant threat of falling debris, he had a half-dozen uncompleted projects around the garage, and he could never arrive on time to anything for love or money. He was the perfect portrait of an absent minded professor, except he was an accountant." Meg sweetly complained sounding like she was still so much in love. "It broke my heart when that jerk, up and died leaving me to fend for myself. I miss that horribly tragic face." she motioned to the picture on the side table. 

The 8x10 gold-plated frame held a black and white wedding portrait of a young couple. Meg had the same sparkling eyes but she had long straight mane of get black hair parted down the middle with a daisy and rose flower crown with a simple veil attached. Her dress was long and flowing with cap sleeves. Holding her from behind with a shock of messy brown hair and bright blue eyes was Castiel. He was a tall man with a runners build and shy smile. He looked serious and sober but, had the eyes of a poet. "That's my Angel, such a shame about how beauty scared his face. He was always so gorgeous shutting up." Meg laughed as even in his death she still flirted with his memory. "The man would have two glass of wine and get so ridiculously hyperbolic. He would fall to his knees declaring how he wanted to see my hair haloed with a Scotch sunrise. How we should quit our jobs and go to Paris. Sell the house, cash in our savings, travel although Europe and could make love on a trains."

 

Turning the picture toward herself, "I could see how living with this could be such a burden. How did you ever survive?" Ruby laughed along with Meg. 

"He could make me laugh, He made me love deeper than I thought possible, and we took very good care of each other." she traced around the picture of his face with the tip of her nail, then took the picture whipping the fingerprints from the glass with the edge of her sweater,"There wasn't a bad day, that he didn't hold my hand and promise we could get though it together. He would say "It is going to be okay" and since he never lied, it was eventually." Meg pushed herself to standing taking a deep breath."You know I think I still have some raspberry scones in the pantry, would you care to help me christen my new tea set?" She took the tea pot with her into the kitchen. 

"Sounds great but, don't go to any trouble."

Calling from the kitchen, "No trouble at all, you are every sweet to listen to an old woman besides if I eat all these sweets by myself, doctor will pout at me again. There is nothing more annoying than being lectured at by a man old enough to be your son"

Ruby started to pick up the peanuts from the floor and put the box by the door planing to take it with her out the door.   
They spent the better part of the afternoon just chatting about memories about her husband. When she was saying her goodbyes after many sweets and one single left to grow cold cup of tea. Ruby didn't just leave with the box but also with a small jar of homemade apple butter and two books that Meg assured her that she just would love.

When Meg went to bed that night, she laid on her side and told Cas about her day, just has she had every night they were married. "You are always complaining that I don't get out enough. Well I signed up for chair yoga at the YMCA, Angel Face. I'm going to better shape then our wedding day. Also, I just met one of the neighbors. Her name is Ruby and she seems lovely. I bet Sam would like her, he just broke off his engagement." Reaching out at slapping the pillow,"No I'm not being a busy body. I just want everyone to be as happy was we were." As Meg tucks into bed and turn off the light. She is sure she hears her husband whisper, "They should be that lucky".


End file.
